The Ritual
by Ariera Death Angel
Summary: So I'm not really sure what the heck this is. It was only supposed to be a one-shot for my sister, @RedWingSoldier, but ended up being this load of crap! I guess it's Steven Universe and Yugioh Arc-V. Just no Steven Universe characters. Anyway this is a collisionshipping fanfic. Also a little bit of lustershipping? This is my first fanfic ever.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The two approached each other in Yuto's dark room. Yugo looked apprehensive, Yuto looked determined. They removed the gloves on their right hands. Yugo's white glove, when removed, revealed a glowing blue gem in his hand, flat and attached to a nearly non-existent mesh golden glove. Yuto's black glove, when removed, also concealed a gem, purple and attached to a black mesh glove, in the same manner as Yugo. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No wonder they're both left-handed." Celina heard Rin whisper to her. Celina elbowed her hard to shut her up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Almost as though they were in a trance, the two seemed unaware of their sisters and Sora being in the room. Yugo turned his hand, palm up, and Yuto, palm down, so the two gems glowed and seemed to hum. Yuto's hand grabbed Yugo's and Yugo seemed to glow black, whereas Yuto glowed an amberish-gold colour. The glows got brighter and the humming got louder. Celina, Rin and Sora covered their ears and shielded their eyes. As quickly as it happened, it stopped. When the 3 regained their senses, Yuto and Yugo were gone. A stranger, definitely male, lay on the floor unconscious. Slowly the figure sat up, his eyes opening. One was grey like Yuto's, while the other was the same blue as Yugo's. He was wearing the same clothes Yuto was, just white. His eyes roamed the room before landing on Rin. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Umm, hi?" Rin said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sorry." came the reply. His voice was gentle and deep like Yugo's, but raspy at the same time like Yuto./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who are you?" asked Celina in a monotone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yuso. Now you know what the rituals are. Will you leave Yugo alone now?" he said. His right and left hands had the gems on them in the mesh gloves, blue on the right, and purple on the left./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What happened to you?" Rin asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We fused. Or something. I'm not really sure. The "ritual" lets us become one entity. One being." Yuso said. His face twisted in confusion. "We've always been able to do it. We have to." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What do you mean, you have to?!" Rin said. She was having trouble comprehending what happened. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ever since we were 4, we've had these gems. You know how we were back then. But the gems are more powerful than we assumed. We fused for the first time when we were 5. I'm just gonna call it fusion for lack of a better term. We became Yuso. But we were petrified of doing it again. So the next time we had to fuse, we tried to avoid it. But it was literally agony. We were in so much pain that the gems brought us together. When we fused, all that pain was relieved. So, we never avoided it. But Yuto was not going to let Yugo tell anyone, due to the fact people would think they were crazy. We also don't want anyone to see us fuse. It's just too much work. When you guys sent Sora to, how do I put this lightly, STALK us, he saw us fuse.. And he shows up so we can keep him from telling."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What is Yuso able to do?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We can teleport, use telekinesis, invisibility, sonic waves, and elemental control."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How long are you able to stay fused?" asked Celina. Though her face didn't show it, she was intrigued. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We can be fused as long as we want. But only as long as we are calm. We aren't sure if we can fuse on days besides the night of the blue moon. I know, so cliche." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A gentle tap on the door from Zuzu startled everyone. "Guys, you need to get ready for Julia's party."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""****. I forgot about that." Celina muttered. There was a moment of silence and then everyone was forced backwards as Yuso defused. The two boys crashed into the opposite walls and got up slowly, cursing. They pulled in their gloves. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, time to get ready." Yugo snapped sarcastically./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongWell, what do you think of my first story? Read and Review. Please no flames, but constructive criticism is welcome! Lots of Love. Chapter 2 to come soon. Leave ideas for chapter 3!/strong/p 


End file.
